


Lucky The Cockblock

by AJBwasntHere



Category: Marvel
Genre: Humour, M/M, cockblock, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJBwasntHere/pseuds/AJBwasntHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Bucky were planning on a romantic night in but Lucky got in the way.</p><p>Characters belong to Marvel Comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the movies they’re loud. They crash in to every wall as they hastily undress themselves, their eyes half closed but still being able to find the bed

In porn they’re erotic, slapping, pinching and grabbing whatever they can. Maybe they’ll make a smart remark before saying ‘I wanna fuck you’ before screwing on every flat surface and non-Latin surface.

Wasn’t that what lovers do?  
That is not what they did.

The TV is on, some drama. The teenager was pregnant and the son was involved with the mafia. Loud, angry, sad.

Clint’s eyes were shut. It felt dirty to watch James do this and willingly cutting off one sense heightened another. It was a rush. Bucky already had him laid on the couch beneath him, what was he to do next? Bite down on his neck like a sadistic little fuck? Trail feathery light kisses down his bruised body and suck him off?

He felt breath on his lips. So it was like that, huh? They kissed, it was brief and light.

Clint opened his eyes.  
“what the hell dude! If you’re gonna do me then do me!”

Clint knew the drill. On the lips, slow and sensual. On the neck, rough and fast. Blow job, must be his birthday or Christmas.  
None of the drills included this.

Above him, with Clint’s legs spread either side of him, was James Buchanan Barnes with his cheek facing Clint and having a staring contest with Clint’s dog, Lucky.  
“I thought you put her out” Bucky didn’t break eye contact with Lucky, who was more then happy to see Bucky. Her heavy tail was hitting off the coffee table as it wagged, making a heavy banging sound that was heard clearly over the TV.  
“She’s a smart dog,” he pushed himself onto his elbows, triggering a happy bark from Lucky.  
“Put her out” Bucky ordered, sitting back on his heels and crossing his arms.  
“Why? She’ll just get back in. C’mon Buck,” Clint sat up, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and kissing him, which looked rather stupid since Bucky would not kiss back. He instead choose to stare at him like a statue, relentless and stubborn.  
“You know why” Bucky replied with his ever present frown, glaring at Clint. “Dog. Out. Now.”

Clint gave up, detaching himself from Bucky and getting off the couch. “Fine. Ya want Pizza?”  
“What?”  
“Not you mister ‘I can’t fuck in front of a dog’” Clint was pulling his cloths back on. “Lucky, ya want Pizza?”

Lucky gave a joyous bark, jumping along after her master, soon followed by the shutting and locking of the front door.  
“Seriously?” Bucky yelled after him, having only the crickets to reply.


	2. I will Kill that Dog

Clint stumbled into his apartment. He had left for a mission in Bulgaria with a select team of SHEILD agents that was meant to last a week. That was three months ago. As it turned out, one of the special agents was a sleeper agent of AIM that another agent was meant to get rid of. Was Clint aware of this? Nope.

 

It was his fault really. He forgot to read the whole brief.

 

So after locating their target then fighting off two battalions worth of AIM agents, Clint got to sit nice and comfy in a Bulgarian Hospital for three weeks with fractured everything, it seemed.

 

His gear had been brought back to the states before his hospitalisation so all he had on his person was a rucksack with a change of clothes,his wallet and civilian phone.

 

Those few possetions were dropped on the floor the second his front door was locked. It was the middle of the night and he hadn’t slept at all during the flight. He dropped his coat, pants, and shoes as he walked to the bedroom, crawling into the warm bed in his underwear and t-shirt.

 

“You woke me.” grumbled the super soldier from under his pillow. “And your cold.” 

 

“It’s November.” Clint answered, snuggling up next to Bucky.

 

“You still woke me” he lifted his head up, looking down at Clint who was still sporting some bruises and stitches on his cheek.

 

“Consider it revenge for not visiting me in hospital.” he retorts.

 

“Oh sure, let me just board a plane to Bulgaria. I’m sure they’ll understand it’s my arm at the metal detector.”

 

“You’re just making excuses” 

 

“Fuck you” Bucky chuckles, kissing him deeply

 

“I wish you would” Clint whispers between pecks. Bucky slips his legs either side of Clint almost on command. “I thought you were tired”

 

“I am.”Bucky kisses him again, pulling Clint’s shirt up and off. “But I owe you an apology for not visiting.”

 

Clint propped himself on his elbows, just high enough to catch Bucky’s lips in a kiss.

 

In this untimely moment that Lucky thought it acceptable to give Clint a hello kiss of his own, licking both Clint and Bucky.  
Bucky propelled himself backwards in disgust. “I will kill that fucking dog Barton!”

 

Barton couldn’t answer as he was too busy laughing and trying to stop Lucky’s attacks of affection.


	3. Chapter 3: Not all bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this isn't the usual 'dammit Lucky get out of here while I'm tryna fuq your master'
> 
> It's more 'sad clint feels' and origin of their romantic beginings
> 
> Translation, I'm getting rid of Laura from the MCU, so this is really just for the MCU fans. Feel free to skip it.

Buck can recall their meeting. How shocked and confused it left him. They were in the car park.  
  
"Come on. Come on" Clint pushed Scott closer to Steven before leaning against his van. Scott didn't even notice him, too amazed by Captain America standing in front of him. Wanda took only casual glances, going back to Scott and Steve, but he had been made aware of her powers and knew she was reading him like an open book. Clint, however, found his shoes to be the most interesting thing in the world. He wasn't phased in the slightest by everything that was going on.  
  
That was before now. Soon came the fight, then came their imprisonment, then came their hiding out in Wakanda. They never got the stuff out of his head, but everyone knew the words. Steve, Natasha, Tony, Scott, Wanda, Vision, Rhodes, even that spider kid...even Clint...they knew how to shut him off too. How to send him into retreat. The words that hydra used to make him compliant to get back into his frozen cell. They were able to reprogram him that the words just told him to get to safety. It wasn't a cure but it meant he was a little less dangerous.  
  
That all took years, sadly. Five years hiding out in Wakanda to be exact before they could go back to normal lives, and at that they had to hide in avengers HQ for two more years for Tony Stark to sort everything out regarding the accords.  
  
It was around this time that Bucky had found Clint. He heard ugly sobs echoing through the cold halls in the middle of a freezing December night. For a moment he thought he was still locked away in the nightmare that shaken him awake into a coat of cool sweat, but they were not the desperate cries of a young widow in training begging to be sparred. They were the strangled cries of a grown man wanting to keep hidden, but failing miserably.  
  
He followed them into the kitchen unit of the main recreation area. That's where he found Clint, shakily clutching a bottle of gin, sitting on the floor with his head thrown back against the cupboard door. He was staring at the ceiling, blinded by his tears and breath heavy trying to control him desperate need to shout and scream in sadness.  
  
Bucky thought he hadn't been noticed for a while, but he knew Clint was a spy. The passed seven years had taught him a lot of the avengers. It taught him Clint wasn't going to acknowledge him because he was giving him a chance to walk away.  
  
"Clint?" he called quietly.  
  
Clint released the bottle, it fell on it's side but was too drained of gin to spill. His head fell onto his knees and his arms clumsily wrapped around his head.  
  
"Sorry Barnes. I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
Bucky picked up the bottle, leaned against the counter and slid down next to Clint. "What's wrong?" he asked. Clint moved his arms down to glance over them, obscuring most of his face, apart from his roaring red eyes.  
  
"Do you really wanna know or would you rather just go?" Clint asked with a practiced calm  
  
"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't worried." Bucky connected the bottle to his lips, drinking it's remains. He put the bottle up on the counter.  
  
Clint let his arms go slack either side of him, returning his head to it's previous position. Bucky could now see the red teeth marks under Clint's bottom lip where he was trying to keep quiet.  
  
Clint spilled everything out that night. How Laura, his wife, had thought he was dead for the past seven years. She had mourned him for two of them, but she had three children to look after and picked herself up again. With great difficulty. Another two years later she met someone new.  
  
Someone who treated her like a queen. Someone who looked after her children as if they were his own, but never tried to replace Clint as their father figure. He told Bucky how Laura had told him how this perfect man payed for a grave stone to be put up for Clint. He'd take the kids every fathers day, Clint's birthday, and whenever they wanted to put fresh flowers on his 'grave'. How he listened to her, defended her, loved her.  
  
"She was so angry at me, Bucky. She screamed at me. This is all your fault, she said. I abandoned her and the kids, she said. She was right."  
  
Bucky sat there and listened quietly. Clint never once cussed her, the kids or even the man. If anything, he praised him a lot. Saying how he didn't need to take on the fatherly responsibility but did.  
  
"My two eldest were watching the whole thing from the kitchen window...they looked so pissed at me...I never should have went back there." He was crying freely now, not caring who heard. "I should have just let them think I was dead for the rest of their lives! I just...I wanted my family back. I miss them so much...I should've done more, been a better dad"  
  
"Shut up" Bucky eventually piped up, Clint looked over at him, shaking. "You have fought robots, aliens and gods with just a bow and fucking arrow to keep this world safe for that wife and kids of yours" there was a few more details then that, Bucky knew, but now wasn't the time. "You did what you thought was right. They'll calm down, but hurting yourself isn't gonna make it happen quicker."  
  
"Then what, smart ass!" Clint snapped.  
  
"That later." Bucky pushed himself up "You're upset and drunk. You need to sober up before you do something stupid."  
  
Clint was too tired to put up a fight. Bucky walked him to his room. He tucked Clint in the same way he used to tuck in the little widows so he could barely move then retired back to his room


End file.
